Resistance
by chrissyweir
Summary: sam and Jacob went through the gate when Sam was young, they rebell and fight against the Gou'ald and are discovered by SG-1 years later in Apophis's prison, Teal'c is Sam's loyal spy.S/J DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters, or the programs from which they originate.

Summary: Sam had her first PhD when she was 14, Jacob was assigned to the SGC after the death of Sam's mum. Jacob decided to get an depressed Sam to work on the gate. After figuring out that it may be possible to time travel using the gate she dialled Abydos hoping to get lucky and go back in time in order to save her mother. After she steps through the gate Jacob follows her in. Years later Jacob is a tok'ra and Sam has dedicated her life to eradicating all Gou'ald. She has built many new weapons and technology in order to do this and has a very high price on her head from the system lords as well as having a intelligence network within the Gou'ald. Teal'c is one of those loyal to Sam and her cause.

Starts at the beginning of season 1 in Apophis's palace. Sam allowed herself to be captured by Apophis in order to allow hundreds of other s to escape. After several weeks of torture in which Sam revealed nothing to Apophis , Sam was chained to the wall in his prison where Dr. Jackson, Col. O'Neill, Skarra and Lt. Thomson would discover her and attempt to release her from her bindings.

Will be a Sam and Jack fic.

Chapter 1

Col. O'Neill just persuaded Teal'c to help them escape "for this you can stay at my place come on" Teal'c walk over to the wall where Sam was being held and shot her down he then preceded to carry pick her up and carry her to the gate. Throughout the fleeing and the fighting Teal'c held onto her once he reached stargate command he had to be persuaded to put her on a stretcher in order to received medical treatment.

At Teal'c official briefing he asked to stay with Sam who had yet to regain consciousness. He was then asked "who is she exactly?"

"she is feared and hunted by all Gou'ald, i have been a loyal friend and informant of hers for many years, she fights the Gou'ald. She was recently captured by Apophis so that she could ensure the safety of others. Apophis took great pleasure in torturing her from many days and she still refused to give him the information he endeavoured to procure."

"what do you know about her technology none of our techs have any clue as to what they are and how they work."

"nothing, however there are rumours that her technology can only be used by her."

Several hours later Teal'c was once again seated at the briefing room table, only this time they were discussing Major Kowalski and what to do about the Gou'ald symbiot that had now possessed him. They were in the middle of disagreeing with the guy from the pentagon about what to do about him when an airman came into the room and handed General Hammond a note which stated that Sam was now awake. Once Teal'c received the news he stood up and ran to the infirmary with Jack, Daniel, General Hammond and everyone else at the briefing room table following him.

Once he reached the infirmary he lead over her bed and gripped her hand in order to reassure her that she was among friends. "Teal'c" she whispered when she saw his face.

"it is alright Samantha we are among friends, with the help of these people I was able to finally free you from the hands of Apophis and i have a chance to gain my freedom amongst these people and fight for freedom for all my people as well."

See looked at him confused for a moment before asking "where are we?"

"We are on a planet called Earth also known as the Tauri"

"what?" she croaked out and wince as if she was in great pain.

Teal'c recognising that she may not be conscious for much longer ventured "do you know a way in which to remove a Symbiot from its host?"

She looked at him and said "sssssssssjjjjjjjjjjjjfffggggggggggggg" and was unconscious again.

Unable to get more information from her they decided to preceded with their plan to surgically remove the symbiot from Kawasaki.

Inevitably the plan failed and Teal'c and Col. O'Neill had to kill him in order to preserve the base. Dr. McKay their expert on the stargate arrived the next day.

One week later after having completed two successful missions with SG-1. Sam Carter awoke in the infirmary, not remembering her talk with Teal'c Sam assaulted the medical personnel helping her and took the fatigues from one of the airmen who attempted to help the doctors and set about trying to escape the base and eluding all the base personnel. She was able to make her way to the control room where she pointed her newly acquired weapon at Col. O'Neill and Dr. Jackson in order to try and get them to dial the gate.

"dial the gate."

"arhhh Sam is it were sorry but we can't do that" Jack told her when Teal'c came up behind her and took the gun from her.

He grabbed her in his arms and whispered in her ear "it is alright Samantha, we are safe here you'd need not worry."

After she had relaxed in his arms Teal'c explained what had transpired to her again.

She apologised to jack and Daniel and turned back to Teal'c she was about to ask him where they were when she caught sight of General Hammond walking down the steps to the control room she went completed white. Everyone thought she was going to faint when she sudden smiled and went up to the general and hugged him saying "oh my god uncle George I can't believe it's you"

A bewildered Hammond asked "excuse me, i don't believe we'd meet i'm General Hammond leader of this facility. And you are?"

"you don't recognise me do you? It's me, it's Sam, Sam Carter you used to babysit me all the time, my father is Col. Jacob Carter."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. start of SG1

Chapter 2

General looked shocked and flabbergasted at the same time he looked closely at the women who arrived dressed in a skimpy leather outfit and several injured after having been tortured for several days, and he was also informed that she was the leader of a resistance against the Gou'ald. "What?"

She looked at him with an expression of complete love and trust, unsure what to do he ordered a DNA test done to be compared with that of Jacob's which was on file.

While Sam was in the infirmary having blood samples taken for comparison George, jack, Daniel and Teal'c were in the briefing room and George was explaining what happened years before with Sam and Jacob and how at 14 Sam knew more about how the gate work than there experts to date. After saying this he was interrupted by one doctor Rodney MacKay, who stood in the doorway protesting that statement.

"Excuse me general i don't think so." Exclaimed MacKay

General Hammond decided to correct the doctor's statement. "Didn't you use her notes on the gate in order to build the dialing computer?"

As always MacKay was eager to have the last word and to show everyone just how smart he was mumbled that "i'll admit that some of her notes may of been helpful, but her calculations were way off i mean she thought that the gate could be used for time travel. I mean come on"

After Dr. Frasier had confirmed that she was who she said she was, she gave them a brief description of what had happened to her over the years, she did however refused to share and explain her technology stating that 'they would have to learn everything for themselves and that she had promised some of the more advanced races that she had meet in her travels to never reveal anything about their technology'

Two hours later no one from the SGC really knew how to behave around Sam knowing how brutal she could be in defending herself. So Sam found herself with Teal'c in his quarters talking about her plans for the future and where she was going from here. Teal'c suggested that she join the SGC in their quest to destroy the Gou'ald, Sam was unsure of this idea but when she was approached by the general, jack and Daniel about this on separate occasions and unknown to one another. Since Sam knew that some of her informants would have gone underground because she had been out of contact with them for so long, she decided to stay for a while and help them get accustomed to the harsh reality of the galaxy, on the understanding that she could leave whenever she needed and return again.

Two days later after Sam had been cleared medically and she had gotten caught up on the weapons, tactics and technology used at the SGC, the newly reformed SG-1 which consisted of Sam, Daniel, jack and Teal'c. Unfortunately their first mission as a team hit a bit of a snag as women on this world were practically enslaved and weren't allow in public without being covered from head to toes with maybe a small exception for their eyes.

Having been forced into a dress Sam was not in a good mood and let everyone on the team and anyone within hearing distance know it as loudly and as often as possible.

While the men were out all night partying Sam decided to try and get some sleep, only to be awoken when someone was shoving something akin to chloroform under her nose 30 seconds later she was unconscious and being dragged out of the tent.

When she awoke she found herself being sold to a man who though equality was something of a fairy tale and shouldn't be taken seriously.

Daniel was the one who discovered that she was in fact missing. After half a day a traipsing through the forest they found where Sam was being held and bartered for her freedom.

Five hours later they found themselves back at the bad guy's base trying to rescue his daughter who Sam's kidnapper was in love with. Soon Sam found herself in hand-to-hand combat with the guy, well it was more like a scuffle. She kart wheeled backwards kicking him in the face during the process and then grabbed his hand as he swung his knife at her, and twisted it causing it to snap. Then she pinned his arm behind his back and placed his own knife to his throat forcing him to release his daughter and helping to develop women's rights on the planet before heading home to the SGC.

Deciding she liked knowing where she was going to get her next meal from Sam decided to stay at the SGC for a while. She quickly became accustomed to living there she trained with Teal'c, helped Daniel with translations, flirted with Jack and helped the scientists with the alien technology she soon found herself enjoying life there.

Through the universally useful wrist device she always wore she was able to keep up to date with all of her contacts so she could send some of her off-world friends to assist anybody who needed and asked for her help.

After accompanying SG-1 back from the land of the light Sam felt weird and had the sudden urge to seek out col. O'Neill and mate with him.

Several days later having been cured of the disease Sam found herself at the colonel's house after escaping the base. Once he opened the door Sam kissed him and stated that 'look colonel from where I've been in my life i can tell you that life is short and painful and you need to seek solitude where and when you can. So i suggest that we just have sex are you game?'.

This was how Sam found herself in a non romantic sexual relationship with O'Neill.

Although neither one would admit it they soon found themselves in love with each other.

After going after the crazy captain Hansen Sam and jack found themselves talking about their lives what jack had done in his childhood and career, completely leaving out Sara and Charlie. While Sam told his some of her battles against the Gou'ald.


	3. The past haunts

Chapter 3

Having developed a dislike for sand the instant Sam stepped through the gate onto this sand covered planet, she understandably became anxious to leave it as soon as possible. However having notice the pit full of broken crystal Daniel became very interest in them and decided to insist that they take some pieces back with them for further studies.

Sam had quickly become the base's leading scientist and after an interest conversation with lack in the changing rooms and a nice hot shower to wash away the sand she relented in helping Daniel with his study if the crystals and why they were there. After spending years seeing the effects of a starf weapon Sam recognised the pattern it created so she and Daniel went to Teal'c ti get him to compare them with that of a freshly shot one.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were in the lab studding the crystals when they saw it alter its shape and mimic both Sam and Daniel. After the initial shock of what happened with the crystal had wore off the klaxons sounded indicating an unscheduled off-world activation, to the surprise of everyone jack's IDC was used and a second jack came down the ramp.

Thanks to the crystal in the lab they were able to figure out what had happened and who the duplicate O'Neill was or more accurately what he was. And thanks to the interesting confrontation the duplicate had with Sam in the locker room, Sam was able to determine where he was likely to be going next. Sam also got the opportunity to talk with Sarah his ex-wife and get some tip bits about jack from her.

Jack became uncomfortable around Sam after she found out that he was married and that they had a son. However as usual when they were out in the field the uncomfortable tension stopped immediately.

Due to some intelligence from Teal'c they were now on a planet looking for a creature which apparently possesses the ability to turn itself invisible. Once they'd started looking for the creature it wasn't long until they discovered Apophis who was also looking for the creature. It was quickly decided to set up and ambush for Apophis and his jaffa. Unfortunately the plan did not go according to plan they should of stopped the mission went the gate went missing and Sam's nifty universally cool wrist gadget couldn't find the stargate.

At the end of the short battle jack and Daniel were dead and Sam and Teal'c were the only ones who survived, to their surprise Apophis had a personal shield protecting him, when they turned to face him they discovered that he was no longer there. Or to be precise they were no longer there, after locating their life signs (with Sam's wrist device) they set of to find jack and Daniel, even though they had seen them die just minutes before.

An hour and several minds later they discovered them alive and well in the company of people know as the nox, who did not seem to speak until they mentioned the gate. Hours later SG-1 found themselves in front of the gate ready to leave, when they saw a big floating city sudden become visible and then go invisible again.

A week later and a cake would rip the budding relationship that Sam and Jack had formed. SG-1 travelled to the planet argos where upon their arrival they encountered a man and a women, the women was giving birth and all the men in the team turned and looked at her as if she would know what to do. The people in the village had a party to celebrate the birth and SG-1 arrival to that planet, a women there named Kynthia offered jack a cake and declared that it was for him only. Pretty soon jack was starting to act drunk and followed Kynthia around like a puppy.

In order to protect herself from the pain of jack's betrayal Sam began working with Daniel and Teal'c in their effort to translate the Gou'ald writing in the temple where the gate was being held. They received a unusual surprise when the sun set, the entire village lay down and went to sleep immediately they soon discovered that they were unable to wake any of them. Five minutes later jack joined them. In the morning they found out that the child Daniel had helped birth was no longer a baby but looked a year old.

Once they returned to the SGC they discovered that the reason for this was because of nanites in their blood stream which was artificially aging them and now the colonel to. A week later and the colonel had aged the equivalent of 20 years as they had discovered he had many more of the nanites in him who were working overtime to compensate the fact that hadn't been dormant for his entire life.

After Sam had fixed the problem and the artificial aging jack suffered she once again found herself in his bed, only this time after she they had finished she stood up and got dressed instead of staying the night which she had been doing recently.

After receiving some urgent news Sam left earth for a week in order to deliver a blow to the Gou'ald by personally destroying a Gou'ald ship yard and offering all the jaffa their freedom.

Sam returned to SGC in time for Daniel's briefing on the ancient god Thor, who he thought was a enemy of the Gou'ald. After discovering that Teal'c knew the address to a planet where they might find Thor and seek out some help protecting earth and with the destruction of the Gou'ald.

As usual things didn't go according to plan Teal'c and jack we beamed away and Sam and Daniel had to go and hunt for them, with the help of a ex-host they were able to find them and destroy the shield and unas which kept them imprisoned.

The day after they got back the medical personnel at the base decided they needed to do complete physicals in order to determine whether or not gate travel affected people. At the same time the pentagon discovered several boxes containing the information about earlier experiments that were conducted on the gate. It had the CCTV footage of Sam and her father Jacob going through the gate.

While studying the footage Daniel made an unexpected discovery that someone had got the gate to work and gone through it fifty years ago. In true Daniel fashion he went to go and see Catherine without authorisation and told all about the stargate and everything he found, so general Hammond relented and allowed SG-1 and Dr. Langford to go through the gate and try and rescue him.

Ernest showed them a room with lots of writing on the walls and a device in the middle, Sam scanned it with her wrist device to try and determine what it was.

Later during the storm and after they had failed to fix the DHD in order to gate home, they jerry rigged a power source using the lighting and a conductor connected to the gate which was placed on the roof. Daniel didn't want to leave.

"jack think about it, think about what we could learn from it"

"no Daniel were leaving"

"but"

"Ah"

"but jack"

"what about no do you not understand, if this place is still here you can come back and visit"

Sam decided to intervene what could of become a full blown argument. "look Daniel if i can interface my wrist device i might be able to download a copy of it all ok? Now let's go"

Luckily Sam was able to save all of it but it took up all of her memory storage and she had to delete must of the stuff on there in order to get it to fit. Fortunately Sam has an excellent memory so she was able to put it all back once she downloaded it into the bases computer. She also took pity on Daniel, so as a favour she built a small holographic device that replicated the holograms in Heliopolis perfectly so he could study it all he wanted safely on earth.

Teal'c agreed to participate in an experiment to try and free him from his dependence of the Gou'ald symbiot he carries inside him. It didn't work and he spent the whole time screaming for Rya'c, Sam was the only one who knew he had family and that knew that Rya'c is the name of his son.

So after cornering Teal'c about it Sam tried to get General Hammond to let her leave in order to conduct some business. Her thinking was that she could get to a neutral world then use that gate to get to chulak and rescue Rya'c before the implantation ceremony was due to start, knowing that Teal'c wouldn't want his son to be enslaved by the Gou'ald like he was.

General Hammond was having difficulty saying yes for some reason, his instincts were screaming at him that something wasn't right. So when the alarm sounded that someone was trying to exit through the gate unauthorised. He wasn't all that surprised by it especially when Teal'c and Sam seemed to both know what was going on even if jack and Daniel didn't.

After explaining the fact that Teal'c has a wife and son to the General and that Sam was planning to go to chulak to try and rescue them and place them on a safe world where she has allies that would protect them. SG-1 stood at the base of the ramp ready to disembark and save Teal'c family.

On Chulak they went straight to Teal'c former home to find them, unfortunately all they found was rubble. Looking around they discovered the jaffa Master Bray'tac, Sam was the first to great him by going up to him and hugging him. "Bray'tac, do you know what happened here?"

"Samantha, it is good to see you well"

Just then Teal'c walked round the corner and greeted Bray'tac, asking if he knew what happened here. "I'm told they escaped the burning"

After jack went off with Teal'c and Bray'tac, Sam and Daniel went off and stole some symbiots, it turned out to very fortunate because Teal'c ended up giving his son his symbiot so he could live. Sam and Daniel had to give him one of theirs though.


	4. Love is a tricky thing

Chapter 4

DANIEL WAS DEAD Sam rolled the words round in her head, as if repeating the words would change what they meant. Whenever she tried to think about how Daniel had died it was like a brick wall went up and call she could see were flashes through the cracks. After jack went off at Daniel's wake they started to clear out his apartment, during the cleanout Sam had a flashback of what had happened and the feeling she had of Daniel not being dead grew stronger. After they discovered that they were all experiencing these flashes they decided to pack it in and head back to SGC, to see if they could discover what was going on.

Upon returning to the planet they discovered that Daniel was indeed alive, and that their memories had indeed been altered. Once they had collected Daniel they happily walked back to the stargate to go home. At home they all left the base and heading to jack's house in order to celebrate the fact that Daniel was alive.

Weeks later and a unusual delivery arrived for Daniel it was a Gou'ald sarcophagus, although it was now empty they had no way of knowing if was always empty. While they were looking at the sarcophagus an airmen arrived and announced that someone was caught trying to enter the mountain and that she knew that the stargate was there. The women in question turned out to be the sarcophagus former occupant a Gou'ald named Hathor, who as it turns out had the ability to make men do anything she wanted.

Jack, Daniel and George all fell under her spell pretty quickly, but thanks to Sam, Dr. Janet Frasier and Teal'c they were able to subdue their own men and rescue them from the grips of Hathor's mind control. Unfortunately they were unable to prevent her from escaping.

Later that night Sam and jack were talking about the last couple of days events. Sam just had to rub in it "you were smitten."

"was not"

"you were, you followed her around like a little puppy dog"

"did not"

"did toommmmmmmh" she was silenced by Jack kissing her, effectively putting an end to their conversation.

After begging uncle George, Sam had gotten her way and a team had been sent to P8X-987 in order to set up an remote observatory so that in a couple of weeks they would be able to go there and view a astronomical phenomena known as the accretion disc. SG-7 had been task with the job, and now SG-1 was finally going there in order to view this phenomenon. Sam was really excited, going back to her roots and her real love astronomy, the study of the universe itself.

As soon as they rematerialized Teal'c noticed that no one from SG-7 was there to greet them, something they all found weird. It became weirder when they were walking down the path and noticed a basket on its side as well as a body lying next to it. Upon examination of the body they discovered evidence of a biohazard.

They quickly placed their gas masks and gloves on and hurried to the village and to the base camp to see what happened to SG-7. Five minutes later they made the discovery that everyone was dead the entire village and the SG team had been wiped out by this plague.

They decided to do a headcount of all the dead; Sam was the one to discover that there was someone alive. It turned out to be a little girl who they would later discover was named Cassandra, not only that but t7he Gou'ald had used this girl as a trogon horse and had planted a bomb in her chest, designed to detonate in proximity to their stargate.

Three after Sam had realised that the object inside Cassandra deactivated when she left the proximity to the gate and that Cassandra and everyone would be ok, SG-1 where in the park where the boys were playing with Cassie's new dog that jack got here claiming that it was an earth rule.

It was this time that jack decided that the other members of SG-1 needed to know what was going on between him and Sam, so after he handed Sam her ice cream he kissed her on the lips and wrapped his arm around her all while eating his own ice cream. The group all looked at them funny then shrugged as if to say HA. Ultimately everyone was fine with the relationship between Sam and Jack.

Well it finally happened i mean they all knew it would happen eventually, they finally went to a planet that Teal'c had been on before and that as it turned out had killed a person there. The people of the village weren't by their arrival especially the arrival of Teal'c. They decided to hold a trial to determine his fate; Sam refused to leave him and testified on his behalf that at the time of his previous visit with Apophis Teal'c was in fact working for her as an informant.

The villagers didn't believe it and decided to condemn Teal'c to death, he was to be executed at dawn, Sam refused to leave his side the entire time. Twenty minutes before jack and Daniel were due to return with reinforcements a bunch of Jaffa came through the gate, forcing Sam to break Teal'c out of prison on order to try and save the villagers.

Fortunately SG-1 were able to kill all the Jaffa and the people in the village saw that Teal'c really had changed and revoked his punishment.

Sam had discovered long ago that for her when the going get good the good get going, jack turned into the world's biggest jerk, Sam and jack got into a fight and were no longer speaking except for anything work related. The team stepped through the gate to a dying world, and a bunch of people at the gate dying. When one of the people they had saved woke up and asked for Sam she didn't give jack another thought and proceeded to flirt with him trying to get entail about their technology and of course to make jack jealous.

In the end they had to help the team escape through the gate to the Nox home world. She wouldn't look at jack still stubbornly believing that she was right and he was wrong, also she found it had looking at Daniel after he had seen what had happened between herself and the tollan Narim.

One week later and Sam still refused to acknowledge jack outside of work, thongs were about to change their relationship yet again. Somehow Sam and jack got stuck on a different planet than Teal'c and Daniel. Jack had a broken leg and was bleeding internally, things were getting worse. Sam had to literally dig out the DHD but no matter what she couldn't seem to dial out, even using the remote dialler in her wrist band.

Jack didn't have long left and they both knew it, which was why Sam took all the supplies and tried to make it on foot only to have to come back. She slid down the channel next to jack and decided on something

"jack" she whispered trying to let him sleep

"jack you were right i should of contacted my brother, or at least had someone else tell him i was alive. Jack i just want you to know that i i i love you."

Jack delirious murmured "Sarah"

The kind person that she was Sam let him get away with it trying to keep him calm "i hear jack, shhhhh, just close your and relax everything's goanna be ok, go to sleep."


	5. alternate reality?

Chapter 5

SG-1 was in the infirmary waiting on Dr. Frasier, they had just come back from off-world where they met a man who claimed to of made them better. When Janet drew some of jack's blood she noticed that it wasn't blood. In a panic jack sliced open his own arm in an effort to determine what was happening, Sam rushed over to his side to try and help.

Two hours later in the holding cell jack sat down next to Sam and quietly asked her if she was ok. She just mumbled a fine and went to talk to Daniel, although she would never admit it she was still upset at him for calling her Sarah when they were in the arctic.

An hour later and they were rushing back to the planet in an effort to stop the pain they were suddenly experiencing, once they were back through the gate they were all instantly alright again. Sam realised that the big floating ball must be a power source, which powered there new robotic bodies.

Well two hours and a nuclear disaster averted later, they discovered that they were in fact not the original SG-1 but a copy. The originals were still on the base and they could go home, although wouldn't admit it he was a bit put out by the fact that they had to kill his copy because Harliand got it wrong and put Teal'c symbiot's memories in as well so inevitably it went wrong and Teal'c tried to kill them all.

A week later and they were on P3R-233, they were looking around the complex the stargate was in when Sam and Teal'c recognise a Gou'ald symbol indicating that the planet was no longer inhabitable. After they explained what it was jack ordered the immediate evacuation of the planet. Daniel who had wondered off to look at some artefacts, he shouted back to them that he was on his way. After that they lost all communication with him and starting doing a search for him.

Almost a full 24hoours later they discovered him in a room clutching a note with a set of gate co-ordinates and his shoulder had a wound from that of a staf blast. He was able to say a few words before he passed out "they're coming".

The next morning SG-1 was gathered in the infirmary, Daniel was having his injury treated and he was telling the team about his experience in the alternate reality. He had just finished telling everyone that in the alternate reality jack and Sam were engaged to be married, when General Hammond walked in with a Lt Col. Samuels.

An hour later and they were all dressed smartly and awaiting the arrival of one senator Kinsey in the briefing room. They had to try and change the senator's mind about keeping the gate open, even though it was clear to everyone that he had already made up his mind.

As they all predicted the senator voted to veto the stargate program, Teal'c and Sam wanted to leave earth and continue their fight against the Gou'ald. And Daniel well Daniel kept going on about his alternate reality experience. Jack was still trying to find a loop hole to the whole what the senator says goes problem.

An hour later they had decided that they couldn't just sit around and do nothing so they decided to go to the co-ordinates Daniel had to the origin of the attack. Sam hacked the base computers and by-passed the security protocols in order to dial the gate and seal the blast doors so no one could get through to the gate room and stop them.

It turned out that the gate they used was on a ship in orbit and that they dialled in just before the ship was launched into hyperspace. They hid from the guards and then split up Sam and Daniel went around the ship to plant explosives, while jack and Teal'c went to try and rescue Skarrra. The universe has its own set of rules, and one of these rules are plan A never works, so Sam and Daniel had to rescue jack and Teal'c, after they recued them they realised that the Gou'ald had made some modifications to the hyperdrive they were already in the earth's solar system.

They hit yet another snag when they decided to blow the ship up in order to save the world. It turns out that Apophis dispatched two ships to destroy the earth. Just then there was a banging at the door someone was trying to get in. Knowing that if they destroyed this ship it wouldn't destroy the other one SG1 prepared themselves for a fire fight.

The fight was short as someone rolled in a Gou'ald shock grenade which knocked Sg-1 out completely.

They woke up blind in a cell although the blindness was only temporary, Sam was the last of the team to wake up when jack touched her face with his hand she bit him. "arhhhhh"

Sam woke up "jack? Sorry jack it's just that I didn't know who you were"

"it's alright I like your attitude"

"jack i think I'm starting to see something"

"good keep an eye on the door, and if anyone comes in bite them in the hand."

Sam smiled "yes jack"

With the help of Bray'tac they were able to blow the ships and save earth. In the gate room at the SGC they were celebrating their victory over Apophis and the fact that Daniel was still alive when Sam went up to jack wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips.

END OF SEASON 1 – KEEP AN EYE OUT I'M PLANNING A SEQUEL OF SEASON 2


End file.
